Your Beautifully Death
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Tentang kematian Ciel yang ingin Sebastian jadikan indah.  Mind to RnR?


A/N:Hy minna-san..

Aq nulis fic kuroshitsuji again.

Terinspirasi dr video clipny kuroshitsuji ending 2(lacrimosa-kalafina)

Tapi kalau di fic ini versiq sendiri..^^

Disclamer: Yana Toboso yang bikin Kuroshitsuji

Title: Your Beautifully Death

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rated: K+

Ket: semuanya Sebastian's POV

* * *

**Your Beautifully Death**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disini aku berada, di tempat yang jauh dari mansion Phantomhive. Aku mengayun sampanku perlahan-lahan. Tahukah kalian apa yang terjadi padaku?

Iya, aku dan Bochan berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi kondisi Bochan sudah parah, bekas tusukan yang berada di hati yang membuatnya terlihat lemas. Mata birunya itu tampak menunjukkan kesakitan atas luka yang didapat. Aku juga tidak bisa membantu Bochan karena aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya.

"Bochan." Panggilku. Tapi Bochan tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatapku dengan pasrah. Aku merasa sangat tidak pantas menyandang gelar butler yang sempurna kalau tidak bisa melindungi Bochan, Ciel Phantomhive.

Kulihat Bochan tampak lemas, matanya kadang terbuka kadang tertutup juga. Aku hanya berusaha menghiburnya agar dia tidak terlalu lemas.

"Sebastian." panggil Bochan dengan suara yang pelan

"Iya, Bochan." ujarku yang masih mengayun sampan yang membawa kami perlahan

"Apa..."

Ucapan Bochan menggantung, membuatku makin penasaran apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Kupasang telingaku baik-baik dan tetap berkonsentrasi mengayun sampan ini.

"Apa... aku akan mati?" tanya Bochan dengan suara yang tetap pelan

Seketika mataku terbelalak mendengarnya, aku tahu dia tidak dalam kondisi yang baik tapi belum tentu dia akan mati kan. Baru kusadari dari tadi aku mengkhawatirkan Bochan sedemikian besarnya, aku tahu tanggung jawabku dan kontrakku dengan Bochan belum berakhir. Mungkin ini yang membuatku ingin menjaganya.

'Tampaknya bukan karena itu. ' batinku sambil meneruskan mengayun sampan ini sejauh mungkin. Entah kemana asalkan bisa membawa Bochan pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku melirik keadaan Bochan dari ekor mataku,kondisi Bochan sudah parah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, aku merasa kalau Bochan mungkin akan mati.

'Tidak.' batinku. Aku tidak akan bisa menerima jika Bochan harus mati padahal hal yang selama ini berusaha dia jaga selalu dipertahankan mati-matian. Sama seperti aku yang ingin melindunginya mati-matian.

Perasaan apa ini?

Aku merasa seakan-akan diriku memang tidak ingin kehilangan Bochan. Aku merasa khawatir jika Bochan nyatanya memang tidak ada.

Aku kembali melirik Bochan dan keadaannya masih seperti tadi, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata merahku, aku menatap mata biru itu lekat-lekat seolah-olah tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa Sebastian?" tanya Bochan heran. Aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya dan kulihat Bochan memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku sedikit heran kenapa Bochan bersikap begitu, kuhentikan mengayun sampan dan aku menyesuaikan tinggiku dengannya yang duduk lemas.

"Kenapa Bochan memalingkan wajah dari saya?" tanyaku. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Bochan malah makin memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku makin heran dengan sikap Bochan yang memang keras kepala. Aku memegang bahunya dan memohon padanya untuk melihat wajahku sekali saja. "Bochan." panggilku dan perlahan Bochan menatap wajahku.

"A.. ada apa?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata

"Apa Bochan mau jika saya akan mengantar Anda hingga selamat?"

"Tentu saja."

"Syukurlah."

Ekspresi kebingungan terpancar dari wajah Bochan dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Lagi-lagi Bochan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan tiba-tiba aku langsung mengecup keningnya.

Matanya terbelalak tapi aku tidak berhenti. Aku terus mengecup keningnya itu dan akhirnya aku melepasnya. Wajah Bochan langsung menjadi merah. Jujur aku suka melihat Bochan seperti ini, sangat manis.

"Se.. Sebastian?" tanyanya bingung sambil mengelus keningnya

"Maafkan saya Bochan." Jawabku yang langsung mengayun sampan lagi

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua, aku tahu Bochan pasti terheran-heran akan tindakanku tadi. Tapi kukatakan aku masih bisa menahan diri. Karena aku tahu kondisi Bochan seperti apa.

'Apakah aku mencintai Bochan?' batinku lagi. Aku memang menyukai semua hal yang ada pada dirinya, rambut biru kelabunya, mata birunya, kulitnya semua yang ada pada dirinya aku suka. Oh ya ampun, apakah iblis sepertiku bisa merasakan cinta yang hanya bisa dirasakan manusia.

"Sebas... tian.." gumam Bochan. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar, untung aku menayadri kalau Bochan sedang memanggil namaku hingga aku menghentikan mengayun sampan lagi dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Bochan?" tanyaku yang berusaha menenangkan diri Bochan termasuk diriku sendiri, aku takut hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku melihat dia menghela nafasnya sejenak, matanya terlihat akan menutup. Apa yang kurasakan ini? Aku merasa takut akan kehilangan Bochan. "Bochan, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Tapi Bochan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum saja, tapi aku tahu itu senyum yang dia paksakan. Aku melihat keadaan Bochan yang sudah parah, lukanya bertambah parah. Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"Bochan.." panggilku sekali lagi tapi yang kudapat adalah pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Aku melihat perlahan mata Bochan menutup hingga akhirnya tertutup semuanya. Aku berusaha memeriksa denyut jantungnya dan kuketahui kalau Bochan sudah tiada.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam diriku, aku merasakan kesedihan yang tidak kuketahui apa sebabnya. Kulihat tubuh Bochan yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, aku membuat tubuhnya terlentang dan kutatap wajahnya yang tampak damai itu. Aku hanya terdiam tanpa ekpresi. Kulihat sekelilingku ada sebuah daratan yang penuh dengan mawar putih, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju daratan itu dan mengambil bunga-bunga mawar itu.

Aku menaburkan bunga-bunga mawar putih itu di atas tubuh Bochan hingga memenuhi sampan itu, tapi tidak menutup seluruh tubuh Bochan. Kuposisikan kedua tangannya berada di dadanya dan makin lama kulihata wajah damai itu, wajahku malah menunjukkan ekpresi yang datar.

Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Aku sudah tahu iblis sepertiku ini tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tapi semenjak aku bersama Bochan, aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang tidak kurasakan sebelumnya. Bochan, hatiku terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan kalau dirimu telah pergi dan kontrak perjanjian kita juga berakhir.

Kenapa secepat ini?

Aku merasa Bochan pergi terlalu cepat, tapi apa boleh buat. Semuanya adalah takdir dan waktu yang menentukan. Memang waktu itu kejam bagi manusia ya?

Aku kembali mengayunkan sampanku yang kali ini membawa tubuh Bochan yang tidak bernyawa.

Selamat tinggal, Bochan.

Kuharap kematianmu ini akan menjadi kematian terindah yang mungkin tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

Aku hanya kembali meneruskan mengayun sampanku. Entah sampai kemana.

END

A/N: Huwee...

Gomen qalo ceritanya aneh.

Abiz aq bingung.

Haha..XD

Anyway please review..^^


End file.
